Final Fantasy XII Balthier Adventure
by Fidya chan
Summary: My First Fanfic..masih acak acakan disini karakter fumi adalah ciptaanku.. oh iya, disini ceritanya cewe cewe nya pada rebut rebutan balthier..! kira kira balthier milih siapa ya? liat aja deh sendiri.. Rate T buat bahasa nya yang rada kasar.
1. Meet My Sister

-  
I just wanna to write some story..  
I am sorry for brothering you  
Okay okay! I just don't have anything to do...  
This is just my fanfic right?  
* I don't own final fantasy*

Meet My Sister!

~Balthier POV~

"Yap! kita sudah sampai!" kuhembuskan nafas lega setelah mengarungi langit berjam jam.

"Akhirnya! kita kembali ke rabanastre! aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Penelo!" Vaan berjingkrak jingkarak kegirangan

"Vaan! berhentilah bersikap kekanak kanakan!" Basch berteriak dengan kesal.

aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, siapa yang tidak bahagia kembali ke kampung halamannya dengan selamat setelah melawan monster yang ganas?

"Balthier sepertinya kita harus beristirahat sejenak di sini..." kata Fran

Gadis itu... aku kasihan melihatnya fran terluka cukup parah setelah melawan Mimic Queen. ku iyakan saja kemauanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Tentu saja Fran" sambil merangkul fran

Kulihat pipi Fran memerah.. ah seharusnya aku sudah tau perasaanya kepadaku sejak dulu...  
Setelah sampai di pintu keluar pesawat, fran melepaskan tanganku dari rangkulannya

"Te.. terima kasih.. Balthier" sahut fran terbata bata

"No problem, Honey" Upsss... keluar lagi deh kata kata rayuanku.. hehehehe

"ugh.. Balthier kau benar benar perayu wanita yang handal..." komentar fran

aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

tiba tiba munculah seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dikepang, banyak plester di mukanya berteriak memanggil balthier

"PAMAN BALTHIER!"

BRUKKK...

Aku kesakitan ditubruk anak itu dan ku jatuh di sebelah fran

"Upss" sambil menjauh dari fran

kulihat wajah fran semakin memerah seperti tomat.. kejadian itu benar benar membuatku malu! anak itu! ugh!

"Paman Balthier! lama tak berjumpa" anak itu memeluk balthier, seperti sudah lama tak bertemu

"Paman?" tanya fran

"Dia sebenarnya adik angkatku.. dia terlantar dan orang tuanya sudah meninggal terbunuh dalam perang, namanya fumiyo"

"Panggil aku fumi ya kakak kelinci" fumi menyeringai lebar

"Huss fumi, kakak ini bukan kelinci!"

"Maaf.. kakak siapa namanya?"

"Nama kakak Fran.."

"KAKAK YANG DICERITAKAN PAMAN BALTHIER KAN? KATANYA PAMAN SUKA SEKALI SAMA KAKAK!"

"Eh!" Aku kaget setengah mati, anak ini!

"..." Fran hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka memerah

Turunlah Vossler, Basch, Dan Putri Ashe dari kapal

kulihat fumi bersembunyi dibalik punggungku.  
-Bersambung-  
Ada apa dengan fumi?  
tunggu kelanjutanya yaaaa!


	2. My Sister Secret

Lanjutan yang episode sebelumnya  
maap kalo agak ngaco

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
My Sister Secret

"Paman, Fumi takut..." sambil mengintip kawanan putri ashe (kecuali larsa)

"Fumi, kau tak perlu takut, mereka hanyalah teman paman saja" sambil menenangkan fumi

"aku takut paman dibunuh mereka" isak fumi mulai menangis

"Princess, bisakah kau menjauh untuk sementara saja.." Balthier memohon

"Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?" Ashe mulai marah

"Bukan begitu Princess, tapi..." Omongan Balthier terputus

"Sudahlah Balthier! Jika kau tak mengijinkan kami untuk bergabung denganmu.. ya sudah.. aku bisa pergi sendiri!" Ashe marah dan pergi meninggalkan Balthier Cs

"Cup cup, Fumi... jangan menangis lagi..." Fran menenangkan Fumi

"Balthier, memangnya ada masalah apa sampai sampai Fumi menangis melihat Ashe Cs?" Vaan heran

"Ceritanya sangatlah panjang" Ucap Balthier

"Hiks.. Paman, jangan pergi lagi... aku tak mau kehilangan paman..." Fumi memeluk erat balthier

"Paman tak kan pergi lagi Fumi Chan" aku mengelus kepala fumi

-At Rabanastre Center-

Fumi berjalan bersama sama... kemudian dengan penasaran dia menanyakan seorang anak muda yang tak jauh berjalan disebelahnya

"kakak!, nama kakak siapa?" tanya fumi penasaran

"Oh, nama kakak larsa.. kalo kakak boleh tau umur fumi berapa tahun ya?" Larsa bertanya

"7 tahun kak, hehehehe" fumi menyeringai

Larsa hanya bisa tersenyum

-At Migelo Sundrise -

"Penelo!" Vaan berteriak kegirangan menghampiri Penelo

"Vaan! Untunglah kau selamat!" penelo memeluk vaan

"Paman! mau makan apa? kelihatanya pacar paman lapar tuh! tanya fumi sambil mengedipkan mata

"eh! fumi chan!" aku hanya bisa terdiam malu

"uh, kakak! kelihatanya kakak terluka parah!" sahut fumi panik!

"eh iya aku lupa! Fran! kamu tak apa apa kan?" aku panik, sangat panik! takut terjadi apa apa dengan fran, orang yang ku sayang

"Tenang paman! serahkan saja pada fumi!" fumi dengan sigap mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan meletakannnya ke pundak fran

"anak ini... benar benar... hebat" pikir larsa

"makasih fumi! sekarang kakak sudah sembuh"

"Honey, apa kamu benar tak apa apa?" muncul lagi deh rayuan gombalnya!

"sudah tak apa apa balthier" muka fran kembali memerah

"cieeeeee! paman! cocok deh cocok! pake honey honey an segala lagi! PRIKITEW! fumi ber suit suit

"fumi!" anak ini!

"eh, kak larsa! mau liat kelinci aku nggak?" fumi menarik narik jubah larsa

"ayo!" larsa bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengikuti fumi

"balthier, sebenarnya apa yang membuat fumi takut kepada ashe cs?" fran bertanya

"orang tua fumi meninggal dibunuh oleh pasukan kerajaan, mungkin fumi trauma dengan orang kerajaan" ceritaku, anak itu... aku jadi tak tega...

Brakkk! pintu pun didobrak oleh seseorang

"Mana Balthier!" teriak orang itu dengan ganas

-  
apa yang terjadi kemudian?  
siapakah yang mendobrak pintu itu?  
tunggu kelanjutannya ya! 


	3. The Princess Dirty Plan

Lanjut gan!  
makasih buat temen temen yang udah nge like, aku jadi semangat bikin cerita lagi

-The Princess's Dirty Plan-  
"Hey kau! Balthier!" ternyata itu adalah vossler

"ada perlu apa kau kemari?" aku tetap tenang, biarpun dia terlihat ingin membunuhku

"GARA GARA ANAK INGUSAN ITU! ADIKMU ITU! , TUAN PUTRI JADI SAKIT!" vossler marah marah

"Truz, ada hubungan apa dengan ku, kan katanya kamu nggak mau ikut dengan kami lagi, ya sudah"

aku dengan santai berbicara seperti itu, putri itu licik! ugh! biarpun dia cantik, tapi... aku benci dia!

"bagus balthier" ucap fran dalam hati, diam diam dia cemburu putri suka sekali mendekati balthier..

"aku benci mengatakan ini" ucap vossler dalam hati

"aku ingin kau menolong putri! tolonglah! dia sudah sekarat!" vossler mengiba iba

"oke, oke! dia kenapa sih?" tanyaku pada vossler.. "

saatnya the leading man beraksi!, siapa tahu putri langsung jatuh cinta kepadaku" pikirku sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila..

"Dia, tenggelam! dan butuh pernapasan buatan segera!" vossler panik!

"Pamannnnn!" fumi berlari ke hadapanku

~Fumi POV~ fumi beraksi!

"Hey kau! pak tua buluk! menjauhlah dari PAMANKU!" teriak fumi sambil menghadang vossler

"anak ini! sinting!" gumam vossler dalam hati "tapi aku harus sabar... kalo aku marah, nanti kedokku terbuka!" vossler berusaha meredam amarah

"tak apa fumi" paman mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut "mereka tak kan membunuh paman" paman tersenyum padaku

"tapi paman! paman mau kemana? fumi ikut! kakak usamimi* ini juga harus ikut! dia kan kekasih paman! larsa juga harus ikut! kalau vaan nggak usah! tapi kalo mau juga nggak apa! tapi harus sama kak penelo!" aku sengaja cerewet seperti itu, aku sudah tau! pak tua ini berpura pura kalo nenek nenek buluk itu sakit! humph!

(bahasanya boo! anak kecil ngomongnya! parah yak!)

*usamimi=kuping kelinci

"hey hey hey!" paman menarik jubahku ugh! sesak! kecekek jadinya nih!

"anak kecil nggak usah ikut ikutan deh!" paman membuatku semakin kesal!

"paman! pake otak dong paman! ini kan RABANASTRE! R.A.B.A.N.A.S.T.R.E.! aku sengaja mengejanya

"DISINI KAN! NGGAK ADA LAUT! PEGIMANE BISA TUH PUTRI SESEK NAPAS TENGGELEM!" aku berteriak lima oktaf

"O iya yah" paman mengiyakan dengan santai

"BEUH! PAMAN!" Aku marah sekali pada paman, dasar bodoh! huh! paman itu selalu mencari kesempatan saja!

"tapi tak ada salahnya kita mengecek dulu kan fumi chan! kamu manis deh!" paman bergombal

"Paman! fumi tak akan termakan rayuan gombal paman! huh!" menyebalkan!  
-At Westside Of Rabanastre-

~Ashe POV~ nenek nenek perayu maut beraksi!

"tuan putri! akankah rencana ini berhasil? mereka kan tidak bodoh" Basch khawatir

"lihat saja nanti! begitu dia sampai! balthier akan membuatkan nafas buatan kepadaku! itu berarti..."

"aku bisa beristirahat?" jawab basch

"BUKAN! DIA AKAN MENCIUMKU!" aku hanya bisa tersenyum senyum sendiri

"Nah, Balthier! kau kan menjadi milik ku! kau harus tau! gadis viera itu tak pantas untuk mu balthier!

"huaaaaaahahahahahahahahahah" aku tertawa seperti nenek lampir

(bener kan! penulis juga bilang dia tuh nenek lampir!)

-Bersambung-

fiuh capek!  
tunggu kelanjutannya yahhhh!  
makasih yang udah nge like! ARIGATOU MINNA SAN!

Balthier Fran


	4. Balthier Love Story

-  
Lanjut gan!  
Arigatou minna san! makasih yang udah ngikutin ceritaku sampe sejauh ini!

- • -Balthier Love Story- • -

Well! aku nggak akan bikin balthier suka sama ashe! tapi justru sama kak usamimi!  
"dan akan ada kejutan selanjutnya loh! jadi jangan kemana mana!" balthier nyerocos  
"HEY Balthier! pergi sana!" author mendorong Balthier keluar story

-At Westside Of Rabanastre-

~Fran POV~ Kakak usamimi yang baik hati beraksi!

"Putri jangan mati! vossler berlinang air mata palsu, aku jijik sekali melihatnya

Putri ashe tersenyum kecil kepada ku, senyum yang licik!

"Hey tunggu! Putri itu tidak mati! dia masih hidup! Balthier jangan cium dia!" aku tak ingin ciuman pertamanya mendarat ke bibir ashe!

~Fumi POV~

"Paman! aku tau cara yang ampuh membangunkan putri itu!"

aku tak mau kak usamimi itu bersedih!

"Bagaimana caranya fumi?" paman bertanya kepadaku dengan santai

"sebentar ya!" aku berlari menuju kolam yang berada di rabanastre center dan menyiduk airnya dan membawanya kembali ke tempat putri itu

"kau mau apa fumi?" paman bertanya

"MAU MEMBANGUNKAN PUTRI YANG MALAS INI PAMAN!" Aku mengambil ancang ancang

BYURRRRR

"ARGHHHHH! MAKE UP KU LUNTUR! AKU JADI NGGAK CANTIK LAGI ANAK SIALAN! $#$%#!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, KETAUAN DEH KEDOK NYA!" aku tertawa sekencang kencangnya, puas melihat nenek itu marah

kulihat kak usamimi itu tertawa kecil begitu juga paman, vaan, dan penelo..

"ugh! lihat saja nanti anak sialan! tunggu pembalasanku! ayo kita pergi! Vossler! HENTIKAN NANGIS BOMBAY MU! KEDOK KITA SUDAH KETAHUAN!"

kulihat putri melenggang pergi dengan para pengawalnya, hampir saja!

-At Rabanastre Inn-

~Balthier POV~

Malam ini,akan ada bulan purnama, bulan purnama terlihat sangat indah.. bersinar terang, mendamaikan susasana hatiku

"eh, paman" fumi duduk di sampingku

"paman aku mau tanya sama paman, tapi jangan marah ya!" fumi menyeringai, gigi nya ompong satu, lucu sekali

"paman suka sama kak usamimi ya? ngaku aja deh!" fumi tersenyum lebar

"fumi, sebenarnya paman sejak lama suka sama kak fran..." mataku menerawang jauh, mengingat masa masa waktu aku bertemu dengan fran dulu...

"paman.. aku sekarang serius! paman ajak kak usamimi meihat bulan purnama malam ini! hanya berdua saja dengan kak usamimi! ingat HANYA BERDUA!

"Eh..." aku kaget, anak ini... aku saja belum pernah melakukan hal yang romantis berdua dengan fran..

"dan! aku sudah menyusun rencana yang hebat!" fumi lagi lagi menyeringai kemenangan

"aku sudah menyiapkan teh, dan sup wortel hangat! kalian akan melihat bulan purnama malam ini" fumi nyerocos muncrat.. -_-"

"tapi fumi, aku terlalu... gugup" ucapku pada fumi, mukaku memanas

"ayolah! masa the leading man kalah sih! kan biasanya paman jago merayu wanita!

"tapi beda dengan fran.." aku hanya bisa terpaku

"pokoknya paman harus bisa!" fumi menyemangati ku

"... baiklah fumi akan paman coba.."

"Yipeeeeee!" fumi berlonjak kegirangan  
-Bersambung-  
Well! Disinilah ceria cinta balthier dimulai!  
Sekali lagi ARIGATOU MINNA SAN! 

Fumi-Chan  
~Chuu


	5. The Moon Light

-  
Ketemu lagi dengan sayaaa  
ayo kita LANJUT!

-The Moon Light-

~Balthier POV~

"oke! sofa siap! soup siap! teh siap!" fumi mengecek keadaan

"Oke paman! sekarang saatnya! paman ajak kak usamimi gih sono!" ajak fumi

"oke oke" jujur aku gugup dengan semua ini, bisa dibilang ini adalah IDE GILA NYA FUMI!

"fumi, kok kamu tau sih semua tentang romantis, cinta en de genk?" tanyaku penasaran

"hehehe, aku udah punya pacar! paman payah nih!" fumi menyeringai

"namanya siapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"kotaro, umurnya 8 tahun" cerita fumi

"tapi... dia sekarang... sudah meninggal"

kulihat muka fumi yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi sedih

"dia menitipkan kelincinya padaku...sebagai kenang kenangan terakhir" cerita fumi hampir menangis

"dia dibunuh oleh kerajaan saat ia melindungi aku!, aku benci orang kerajaan!" fumi berteriak kesal

fumi terdiam sesaat, terpaku, anak itu sepertinya mempunyai kenangan yang buruk, sama sepertiku

"oke, lupakan hal yang tadi, paman, panggil kak usamimi sendiri ya, aku mau ke halaman dulu, mau ngeliat kelinciku..." ucap fumi tanpa menoleh ke arahku sambil berlalu

"fumi... kau benar tidak apa apa..? maafkan paman ya.." aku khawatir ia menjadi sangat sedih

"tak apa apa paman.." lagi lagi dia tidak menengok dan langsung pergi...

aku jadi kasihan

wah gawat! sudah jam 8.30! harus buru buru nyamperin fran nih!

ku mencari fran dan kulihat dia sendiri termenung di bangku resto

dia mengenakan baju panjang dan rok santai berbunga bunga, dengan rambut di kepang, cantik sekali

"fran!" ku melambaikan tangan ke arah fran

dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku

"ada perlu apa?"

"um.. er.. eh... ak.. aku... aku.. aku..." aku gugup sekali melihat matanya, sial! the leading man nggak boleh gugup begini! berani balthier, ayo berani!

"fran, maukah kau memandangi bulan malam ini denganku?" aku tak peduli dia mau atau tidak

"boleh boleh saja..." fran mengiyakan, sepertinya dia senang dengan tawaranku

sekarang pede ku meningkat drastis! saatnya beraksi leading man!

"shall we?" tanyaku sembari membungkuk dan menyodorkan tanganku kearahnya, seperti pelem twilight

"of course" fran meletakan tangannya di tanganku.. mukanya memerah sesaat..

aku berjalan menuju teras.. tempat yang cocok untuk melihat bulan

fumi betul, bulan malam ini indah sekali..

setelah kami duduk.. sesaat aku melihat bulan purnama itu...

"balthier..." fran membuyarkan lamunanku

"bulan malam ini indah sekali ya..." dia menatap ke langit

telingannya bergoyang goyang diterpa angin ...

aku menyeruput soup buatan fumi...

begitu juga fran..

"adikmu pandai sekali memasak..." fran memuji

"memang.. anak itu memang hebat" ujarku

aku terpaku...

sepi...

sunyi...

"oke! ini saat yang tepat!" aku pun melancarkan serangan

"fran.. aku sebenarnya suka sama kamu sejak kita bertemu... mau kah kau jadi pacarku, fran?"

tak ada jawaban

hening

"fran... kamu marah ya?" aku khawatir ia marah

"fran..."

setelah ku cek..

ternyata dia sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya...

aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ulahnya fran..

"mungkin ia kelelahan..."

aku bergegas mengambil selimut dari kamarku

"fran..." kataku pelan sembari meletakan selimut ke tubuhnya

udara malam ini benar benar dingin dan tiba tiba aku merasa ngantuk...

"hoammm! " aku menguap dengan lebar

aku pun tertidur dibawah sofa

cahaya matahari menyilaukan mataku..

"uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku kaget setengah mati! hari sudah pagi

tapi... mana fran?

"sudah bangun?"

"aku kaget sekali, ketika ku bangun, kukira ada monster dibawah sofa, eh ternyata kamu balthier! suara dengkuranmu keras sekali" fran tertawa

aku hanya bisa senyum senyum nggak jelas

"hey balthier, sarapan sudah ada di meja, ayo kita sarapan" fran mengajaku ke meja makan

disana sudah ada vaan, penelo, larsa, dan fumi, hei! anak itu sudah ceria seperti biasanya

"PAGI PAMAN! Hari ini kak usamimi membuat nasi goreng spesial buat kami dan tentunya paman!"

"makasih ya fran..." ucapku malu malu

"sama sama balthier" ujarnya

"CIEEEE! PRIKITEW! " fumi ber suit suit ria

kami pun makan bersama

dan sesudah makan fumi mendekati ku

"PAMAN! PAMAN LUPA YA! BESOK HARI APA!" fumi berteriak 7 oktaf

"err.. sabtu?" sahut ku

"BUKAN! BESOK ADALAH ULTAH KAK USAMIMI!" fumi hampir memukul ku

"o iya aku lupa! fumi! makasih dah mau ngingetin"

"iya iya, udah punya hadiah belon?

"BELUM!" Aku berteriak kesetanan

"Payah!" fumi mendengus

-BERSAMBUNG-

apakah yang dibeli balthier?

tunggu kelanjutannya ya!


	6. Buying The Gift For My Fran

**-Hai!**

**Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author yang selalu ditunggu tunggu! **

***dilempar ke sawah sama balthier dkk***

**Ok! Tanpa banyak basa basi! Yukk! Kita ke TKP! **

~At Rabanastre Center~

**~Balthier POV~ **

"ugh! Aku bingung harus ngasih apa ke fran…"

memang sih.. merayu memang mudah.. tapi kenyataanya.. jika harus menyatakan cinta langsung.. bisa demam 7 hari 7 malem nih.. fran kan orangnya dingin.. susah dirayu. mati aku ayahku tau.. *kok jadi nyayi!*

"nah lo! Kok bisa ultah pacarnya sendiri lupa? Fumi berteriak kesal

"untuk apa sih merayakan ulang tahun? Toh… nanti juga lewat sendiri.. Cuma satu hari doank"

Aku dengan santai bergumam..

"hey! _The leading man! _Masa ngomongnya kayak gitu sih! Paman jahat! Hari ulang tahun tuh hari yang sangat dinanti… dan sangat cocok untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.. seperti mengutarakan cinta"

Fumi melengos.. kesal

"paman orangnya nggak romantis ih! Ngerayu bisa.. tapi ngutarakan cinta aja susahnya minta ampun"

Fumi menyilangkan tangannya di dada

Aku Cuma bisa tersenyum kecil..

~At Rabanastre Bazzar~

"Hoi! Fumi-Chan! Mau beli apaan nih?" tanyaku sambil memilih milih barang yang bagus..

"beli tuh yang bermanfaat, menarik, dan yang kakak usamimi suka" ujar fumi, anak itu memilih sebuah patung anak kelinci memegang balon

"Oi, fumi chan~ , paman menemukan sesuatu nih…" ku pegang sesuatu yang menurutku cantik dan menarik

"liat deh fumi, warnanya ungu dan berenda renda.. manis sekali"

"Mana ? coba aku lihat" fumi menengok dan..

Terlihat oleh fumi, balthier mengangkat bra ungu berenda dengan tampang muka girang tapi oon

"Uaaaaa! Paman Begooo!" Fumi berteriak 7 oktaf

"THE LEADING MAN OON! paman mau ditendang sama kak fran sampe ke bhurjerba?" fumi menjadi ganas, dan bersiap memakanku… tidak!

"Memangnya kenapa fumi? Inikan bagus.. dan kayaknya pas buat kak fran.." aku masih memegang barang itu.. aku tak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh anak ini

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di tubuhku

"Yang bener aje! Masa mau ngasih kak fumi begituan! Hoiii leading man! Mikir atoh!" fumi mencubit pipiku hingga bopeng jadi kayak bakpau

"uaaaaaaaaaaa! Author tolong! Aku tersiksa!"

"Bodo wae lah" author terus melanjutkan cerita

"ampunn nenek sihir~ eh fumi-chan" aku memohon mohon *sakit tau dicubit anak kecil*

"Grrrrrrrr" fumi marah dikatain nenek sihir, dan bersiap untuk menggigitku, mengoyakku, mencincangku, merebusku, dan memakanku..! tidak

"AUTHORRRR~ Tolonglah diriku"

"Bodo, tidur dulu ah" author melongos pergi ke tempat tidur"

~At Rabanastre Inn~

"aduh aduh aduh nyai" balthier meringis, muka nya bopeng kayak bakpau.. ckckckck

"rasakan! Huh" fumi asyik mengelus kelinci nya

Vaan datang ke ruang tengah, begitu juga penelo larsa.. eh dimana fran?

"Loh, muka mu kenapa pak tua" vaan ingin tertawa ngakak sampe suaranya abis

Terlihat yang lain juga begitu

"Ugh, pertama, aku dicubit fumi hingga mukaku hancur begini… kedua, aku ditendang fumi hingga badanku sakit semua, ketiga… JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PAK TUA! Aku berteriak kesal

"Hahahahahaha!" vaan terguling guling di lantai

"vaan.. jangan begitu ah sama balthier.." penelo membela ku, dan melirik ku sejenak..

"nggak apa apa kok penelo, kamu terlalu baik sama aku" aku merayu lagi..

Fumi terlihat tersenyum dengan wajah garang, hiiii… atut nyai!

"_wah, kayaknya ada yang nggak beres nih, awas aja kalo dia naksir paman! Tak ganyang koe!_" fumi bergumam dalam hati..

"loh, memangnya kenapa penelo?" vaan mengangkat alisnya dan sepertinya dia.. cemburu

Fumi mendekati vaan dan berbisik

"Cembokir mas?"

Kulihat muka vaan memerah sesaat

"tenang wae lah, fumi nggak akan mengijinkan siapapun merebut paman, paman adalah milik kak usamimi, kayaknya cewek mu itu genit!" Fumi berusaha meyakinkan vaan

"hump…. Sial!" vaan meninggalkan penelo dengan muka marah

Larsa bengong… nggak jelas *dia kan belon pernah terlibat perasaan cinta*

"vaan! Tunggu!" penelo mengejar vaan

"aku nggak ngerti ini semua… aku naik ke atas saja.. bye semua" larsa melambaikan tangan ke arah kami berdua

"nah paman, ! Besok kan ultah kak usamimi , paman harus hadi orang pertama yang ngasih ucapan ke dia!" fumi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku.. menyeringai

"ok ok, fumi chan… sip dah~ "

Bersambung

**Makasih buat semuanya yang udah nge review**

**Aku jadi semangat lagi bikin cerita**

_~Salam manis author_


	7. Fran's Birthday And My Past

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya!**

**Author yang tidak pernah libur, berusaha untuk menghibur, tapi anda jangan kabur! Karena ceritanya agak sedikit ngawur.. masih kembali di FF Fanfic! Ya'e!**

**Oke, tanpa banyak basa basi, kita ke TKP!**

~Morning At Rabanastre Inn~

~Balthier POV~

Pagi hari ini… udara sangat dingin.. kutengok jam dinding, menunjukan pukul 4 dini hari

Aku memang tak terbiasa bangun pagi, tapi berkat fran, aku bisa bangun pagi..

Semalam, kami semua asyik menonton bola di ruang tengah, Brazil melawan Argentina!

Kami para laki laki senang bola, tapi yang tak kusangka, para gadis gadis itu juga nimbrung.. mungkin bermaksud menemani kita menonton..

Di sofa sebelah kiri..

Kulihat Larsa tidur dengan pulas, mengguakan selimut hangat

Dan dibawah sofa.. di karpet paling ujung ada penelo sambil mendekap vaan yang tidur acukadut

Dan disampingku, kulihat fran tertidur dengan pulas, mungkin karena menemani ku menonton hingga jam 12 malem

Dan di sofa paling kanan ku lihat fumi tidur dengan nightgown, topi kupluk kelinci, dan sandal tidur kelinci.

Ah! Aku baru ingat!

Ku dekati fumi dan kubangunkan fumi

"Fumi-chan~ katanya mau bikin kejutan buat kak fran~ bangun gih.."

Aku membangunkan fumi, sebenernya sih nggak tega bangunin anak kecil yang masih tidur pules, tapi ini lagi gawat darurat!

"uhh, paman, aku ngantuk banget nih~"

Fumi menarik selimutnya dan memalingkan muka

"Tapi fumi, katanya kamu udah janji" aku masih berharap dia bangun

"…. Iya deh iya!" fumi bangun sambil mengucek ngucek matanya

"Hoammm, aku mau cuci muka dulu ya paman" fumi pergi ke kamar mandi

aku bersiap siap di dapur, ingin membuat makanan yang enak untuk fran

15 menit kemudian

~Fumi POV~

"segernya mandi pagii!" seru ku dalam hati

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan sudah mengganti bajuku, tapi tunggu.. hei! Bau apa ini!

Jangan jangan!

"PAMAN!" aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke dapur

Yang benar saja!

Keadaan di dapur benar benar kacau

Oven yang tadinya mulus berubah jadi gosong dengan kue kue orange di pinggirannya

Lantai penuh dengan sampah nggak jelas

Kulkas terbuka lebar.. dan kulihat separuh isi nya habis

Banyak cipratan adonan ke meja dapur

Langit langit menghitam..

"Ya ampun! Ulah siapa ini" aku takut kalo ada maling masuk ke dapur, mebunuh paman dan semuanya

Eh, ternyata kak fran sudah bangun,.. aku akan meminta tolong dia saja

"kak fran.. ada maling di dapur kak! Aku takut"

"Eh, masa..? ayo kita ke dapur!"

Ku ambil sapu untuk berjaga jaga

Sesosok bayangan hitam tinggi mengayun ayunkan tangannya ke atas seperti ingin membunuhku

"Uaaaa rasakan ini! Hantu jelek! Kau takkan bisa lari dariku" kuayunkan sapu dan…

BRAK BUKK DUARR JEGER KOMPYANG GUBRAK NYAI!

"Ampun ampun fumi, ampun" hantu itu menjerit kesakitan

"tunggu dulu, kayaknya aku kenal suara ini"

Aku berlari ke saklar lampu dapur

Cklek

"YA AMPUN PAMAN BALTHIER!" aku kaget setengah mati

Paman ditutupi serbet besar yang kotor sehingga ia terlihat seperti hantu, bajunya kotor semua, dan dia memakai celemek memasakku..

"BALTHIER! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" fran kaget setengah mati, dan dia segera menghampiri paman, diangkatnya serbet besar itu..

Balthier tergolek tak berdaya.., matanya berputar putar *dalam versi kartun*

kesian kesian kesian…

"**Mampus koe! Balthier!" author tesenyum lebar**

"**eh author! Parah banget ih ngomongnya!" fran marah**

"**ea, ea, sorry dah" author ngacir ke kompi**

"Oii! Balthier, bangun!" fran menepuk nepukkan tangannya ke pipi balthier"

"_Sepertinya dia pingsan.. aduh! Gawat!"_ aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua

10 menit kemudian

~Balthier POV~

"Ugh, kepalaku…" aku terbangun di ruang tengah.. kepalaku sakit sekali..

"Sudah sadar rupanya"

Kulihat fran menghampiriku, dan dibelakangnya fumi bersembunyi ketakutan

"Fumi-chan, tak perlu takut, paman tidak apa apa" aku menghampiri fumi

"maafkan fumi ya, paman, aku nggak sengaja kok" fumi menuduk ketakutan

"nggak apa apa kok fumi" aku mengelus kepala fumi

"Balthier, apa yang kau lakukan didapur di tengah pagi buta?" fran penasaran

"_Gawat! Bisa ketauan nih! Fran nggak boleh tau!" _

"Er.. bukan apa apa kok honey, hanya…" aku berusaha berbohong dan menghindar tatapan langsungnya fran

Fran mengangkat alisnya, sepertinya dia curiga

"hanya apa?" tatapannya langung ke arahku.. serem…

"Hanya saja… aku tadi berjalan sambil tidur, iya! Aku berjalan sambil tidur"

Aku ketakutan, takut dia tau semuanya

"Lebih tepatnya lagi, memasak sambil tidur kak!" fumi meyakinkan fran

"eh, masa? Setau kakak dia tak pernah berjalan sambil tidur, apalagi memasak sambil tidur, pamanmu ini kan tidak bisa memasak" fran menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan curiga

"Udah, jujur aja! Kalo boong dosa loh!" fran mendekat dan mendekat, membuatku ketakutan…

"Ok ok, fran, sebenarnya…" aku menggenggam kedua tangan fran

"sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kue wortel untukmu fran, tapi.. aku tak bisa memasaknya.." aku dengan sedih menyatakan itu semua pada fran

"kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi! Aku bisa masak kok!" fumi dengan semangat berlari menuju dapur

"eh anak itu, aku lupa kalo dia bisa memasak" aku memberitahu fran

"kamu the leading man dodol!" fran tersenyum kepadaku..

Senyumannya.. indah sekali, menggetarkan hatiku…

"_loh! Kok aku jadi ngelantur begini sih" _pikirku dalam hati

"oh iya fran.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu, sekarang kan hari ulang tahunmu"

Aku memberikan sebuah bungkusan warna ungu dengan pita kuning ber _glitter_

Fran membukanya dan terdapat patung anak kelinci memegang balon..

Tertulis disitu:

_Untuk Fran… My honey_

_Selamat Ulang Tahun Ya…_

_Semoga Panjang Umur Dan Sehat Selalu.._

_Maaf Aku Cuma Bisa Ngasih Kamu Ini.._

_The Leading Man_

_-Balthier _

"uaaa, lucu banget, _kawaii_," fran mengelus patung kecil itu setelah membaca kartu tadi

"makasih ya, balthier.."

Fran mendekat dan..

_Cupp.._

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kananku..

Mukaku memerah untuk sementara

Aku belum pernah dicium oleh fran.. ^^

25 Menit Kemudian

Semua anak anak yang mendadak menjadi gila semalam karena menonton bola sudah bangun, fumi pun sudah menyiapkan makanan diatas meja

"Hoaaaammmmm, pagi semuanya" vaan menguap lebar

"Vaan! Jangan menguap sembarangan! Cuci muka sana!" penelo mengingatkan

"Hoaaammm…. Semalem yang menang siapa? Brazil apa argetina?" Larsa bertanya

Anak itu masih tekulai ngantuk

"Brazil donk! 5-3! " fumi dengan semangat berteriak teriak kegirangan"

"yah… kalah deh argentina" Larsa masih terlihat ngantuk

"ayo ayo ayo! Makanan udah siap di meja!" fumi memanggil semuanya

"Mari makan! _Itadakimasu_!

"nyem nyem nyem…" fumi makan dengan lahapnya

"wahh, enak banget ya masakan buatan fumi" vann memuji fumi

"iya yah, enakkk bangettt serasa makan di restoran bintang 5" penelo mengiyakan

Fran menganggukan kepala

Larsa mengacungkan jempol

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum

"siapa dulu donk! Fumi chan gitu~" fumi girang sekali

~At Dandelion Meadow~

Aku menuju dandelion meadow, tempat kenangan pertama ku bersama ayah

Kupetik bunga dandelion, dan kupandangi bunga itu

_Aku masih ingat saat saat aku dengan ayah…_

_Tapi sekarang… semua sudah hilang begitu saja_

_Bagaikan pasir yang terbawa ombak…_

_Mereka hilang ditelan lautan…_

Aku melamun memikirkan masa laluku, masa laluku yang kelam..

"Balthier.." seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku

~Fran POV~

Aku mendekat menemui balthier, tampak ada kesedihan di raut muka nya..

"Fran, duduklah disini.." Balthier mengajaku duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang

"Fran, kau rindu kampung halamanmu?" Tanya balthier sambil memandang ke arah hamparan bunga dandelion

"sedikit.." jawabku

"namun, ku tak lagi merindukannya, karena ada teman teman yang selalu menemaniku.. sehingga aku tak lagi kesepian.." lanjutku..

Eh, kulihat muka balthier nampak pucat, sangat pucat

"Balthier? Kamu nggak papa?" aku khawatir.. dia semakin pucat dan memucat

"fran, terima kasih atas semua ini.. aku tau, seseorang akan membantuku dari kesulitan ini… dan itu berkat kau fran"

Hening untuk sesaat

_Bruuk!_

Balthier terkulai dan tersungkur ke tanah.. tapi, senyumannya tak lepas dari wajahnya

"BALTHIER!" aku menghampiri nya

"_tuhan! Ku mohon, jangan sampai dia mati.."_

"_karena ku sangat mencintainya…"_

**Bersambung**

**Yahh, aku lagi liburan, jadi nggak bisa nge update ceritanya**

**Ikuti terus ya ceritanya**

**~salam manis author**


	8. My PDKT With Fran

***Gonjreng***

***Puff***

**Author muncul tiba tiba..**

"**Hola! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Author yang slalu ditunggu tunggu!"**

***dilempar bata sama balthier dkk***

"**eh! Author! Kejem banget ih! Nelantarin kita kita" balthier nongol tiba tiba sambil bawa sapu lidi**

"**sorry, sorry, sibuk nih!" author ber-peace ria**

"**sibuk ngapain!" yang lain pada nongol**

"**sibuk namatin kingdom heart 2!"**

"**ooo, ya udah kalo begitu" yang lain pada pergi keluar cerita**

**Maap maap selama liburan ini, saya belom bisa melanjutkan cerita..**

**Sibuk sibuk sibuk! Namatin game sampe dimarahin bokap..**

**Sekarang untungnya udah tamat hehehe..**

**O, ia! Sekedar informasi ya! Di episode kemarin saya mengatakan bahwa brazil menang melawan argentina 5-3 masih ingat!**

**Ternyata brazil kalah melawan belanda dengan skor 1-2 sungguh menyedihkan…**

**Ok! Tanpa banyak basa basi! Ayo kita ke TKP!  
**

~At Dandelion Meadow~

~Fran POV~

Kulihat ia tertidur, terlihat kedamaian di wajahnya..

Tetapi.. sepertinya di wajahnya juga terlihat ia seperti banyak masalah yang dipikirkannya..

Sudahlah, kubiarkan saja ia tidur disini.. untuk sementara..

~At Rabanastre Inn~

~Fumi POV~

"Ini Punyaku!" Penelo menarik piring di meja makan

"Bukan! Ini punyaku anak bodoh!" vaan merebut kembali piring penelo

"Hei! Aku bukan anak bodoh! Kembalikan spagheti _bolognesse_ ku! Penelo marah

"Hei Hei! Jangan berantem, kalian kan dua sejoli! Kok berantem" larsa mengingatkan

"Eh.." keduanya membisu dengan muka memerah

"Ya ampun, cume gara gara spaghetti doank! Pade berantem sagala! _Pegimane _Ceritanya!" aku melerai mereka

"Tenang! Aku buatkan satu lagi buat kalian" aku menuju dapur

"Eh? Bukannya bikin spaghetti itu susah ya?" vaan bertanya keheranan

"Yah! Dia ketinggalan kereta api" aku tertawa

Aku mengambil dua bungkus La Font* rasa saus _bolognesse _dan saus jamur

"nih! Gampang! Cuma 8 menit langsung jadi! Hebat kan!" aku menyeringai

"Vaan! Mau rasa apa?" aku memanaskan air

"Hmm, yang sama aja sama penelo"

"Ok! Tapi harganya beda loh!" aku mengingatkan

"Lho! Kok!" vaan bingung

"Iya lah, soal rasa lidah ngga bisa bohong, eh, harga nggak bisa bohong" aku menjelaskan

"Yang _bologness_e 6 rebay, yang jamur 5 rebay mau yang mane?" aku menanyakan

"Wah gawat" vaan merogoh sakunya tampak kepala pak imam benjol nampak di kantongnya, menyedihkan…

"Cuma segini fumi.." vaan melambai lambaikan pak imam benjol

"wahh, yang jamur tuh.." aku langsung ke dapur

10 Menit kemudian

"Nyam Nyam, enak juga rasa jamur" vaan melahap semuanya

"hehehe, fumi gitu loh!" aku menyeringai lagi

"_o ia, aku lupa cuci piring!" _aku berlari ke dapur

20 Menit Kemudian

"huaaaaahh! Capek nya!" aku meletakan piring terakhir ke dalam rak

Bekerja setiap hari seperti ini benar benar melelahkan

Pagi harus bebenah sembari nyiapin sarapan pagi buat para pengunjung

Siang Harus nyuci baju, nyetrika dan nyuci piring lagi sama siapin makan siang

Sore aku ganti sip sip pan, jadi aku bisa tidur

Malam harus masak makan malam, nyuci piring, bebenah lagi, menutup restoran

Capek banget..!

Tapi aku harus begini, soalnya aku mau cari makan dimana lagi

"Huh, andaikan aku seperti paman, bebas… pergi kemana saja, mengarungi dunia" aku Cuma bisa mendengus..

"Klining" bunyi bel pertanda ada pengunjung yang datang

Aku berlari menuju pintu

"Moshi Moshi! Selamat Da…" aku tersentak melihat mereka

Dia! Dia kembali lagi!

~At Dandelion Meadow~

~Balthier POV~

"_Uhh.. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali"_

"Sudah bangun ya.." Fran Duduk disampingku, menatapku dengan senyuman manis

"Eh, Fran! Ngapain kamu disini!, kamu kan alergi sama serbuk bunga! Nanti kamu sakit lho!" aku khawatir

"Habisnya! Kamu nggak pulang pulang! Aku jadi khawatir tau!" Fran ngomel ngomel

"Ehehehe, kukira kamu nggak peduli sama aku" aku garuk garuk kepala

"sebaiknya kita segera pulang, balthier, hari sudah hamper gelap" fran bergegas ingin pulang

"Tunggu dulu" aku menggenggam tangan fran

"Lihat disana" aku menunjuk ke arah barat

"Matahari terbenam!" fran berseru

"Ya.. itulah alasan mengapa aku kesini, aku rindu dengan sunset di sini.."

~Fran POV~

"Indahnya." Aku berdiri tepat disebelah balthier

Kulihat balthier gelisah, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"Fran, sebenarnya aku.. dari dulu aku benar benar.." dia mendekat

Balthier mendekati wajahku dan..

1 meter _dia mulai mendekat_

30 cm _aku memejamkan mataku_

25 cm _aku memberanikan diri mendekat dan mendekat_

**GYAAA! AKU NGGAK SANGGUP NULISNYA! GYAAAA GYAAA! GYAAA!**

***loncat loncatan dari kompi***

"**Hoi hoi! Tenang dikit donk!" Fumi mengingatkan**

"**ok ok!" author ngacir ke kompi**

10 cm _sedikit lagi hamper menyentuh bibirnya_

"Balthier.. aku juga su.." pipiku sangat merahh! Kayak tomat aku nggak tahan lagi!

Pandanganku semakin kabur..

Tiba tiba blank

~Balthier POV~

_GABRUK! _ Fran tersungkur

"Fran! Hoi! Fran!" aku menepuk nepuk pipinya

"Yah! Gagal deh! Gara gara author nih!" balthier marah marah nggak jelas

"Sory sory.." author ngacir

Aku memapah fran pulang ke rumah

~At Rabanastre Inn~

~Fumi POV~

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari!" aku ingin sekali menabok ashe karena dia memandangku dengan tampang meremehkan! Memangnya aku bayi apa!

"Ah! Anak kecil! Minggir sana!" Braaak!, vossler membantingku ke meja dengan pedangnya

Kepala ku terbentur meja..

Semuanya berputar putar dan memudar

Kudengar suara lantang larsa dan penelo mendekat ke arahku , vaan dan larsa melawan mereka..

Paman datang dan menembakan pelurunya ke arah vossler

Kak usamimi mendekat ke arahku

Sekilas.. kulihat wajahnya… dia… mirip… dengan ibuku…

Mereka pergi… dengan vossler terluka parah

Ashe terlihat marah marah pada paman

Paman mendekat ke arahku..

Dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tak mendengarnya , semuanya pudar dan buram

"maafkan aku .. paman" suaraku lirih hingga akhirnya aku benar benar blank….

Bersambung

"Fiuh! Ahirnya! Selesai juga chapter 8!

O ia! Makasih ya buat cornelldeacon yang udah mau baca ceritaku ^^

Bye…!

~Salam manis Author


	9. Fumi's Awakening

**Tadaaa!**

**Muncul lagi saya! Author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong**

***Disorakin se kampung***

**Fiuh! Untung Cuma disorakin, enggak di kawinin sama di arak arak ngider ngiderin kampung , kalo dikawinin sama balthier mah mau!**

***di lempar sandal jepit sama fran***

"**Idih! Ogah! Mening w sama fran aja lah"Balthier ngegandeng fran**

"**terus! w kawin sama siapaaa!"**

"**Sama Kebo sono!" balthier ngacir tanpa dosa**

***Tiba Tiba muncul kebo, kebo nya senyum senyum nggak jelas***

"**Kejammm kau balthier! Huhuhu" melirik ke arah kebo dengan tatapan sadis**

"**Neng ikut abang dangdutan yuk neng" si kebo ngajak author**

"**APE LU KATA! MUKE LU JAUH! KEBO EDAN!"**

"**Ye, Si eneng, abang kan ganteng neng! Cewe cewe pada kelepek kelepek ngeliat abang" si kebo memang edan**

"**yang ngeliat elu ganteng tuh matanya kicer! Tau!" author emosi sampe kata kata kasarnya keluar**

"**Eh! Kebo! Pergi sono! Siapa lagi yang mau dangdutan sama elu!"**

***kebo dilempar monitor, kebo terkapar tak berdaya, kesian..***

**Ah! Udah lah! Ke TKP!**

**Mohon map kalo episode sebelumnya nggak nyabung bung bung**

***author bukan bermaksud untuk promosi la font***

~At Rabanastre Clinic~

~Balthier POV~

Aku mondar mandir di koridor… gelisah… seakan bersalah telah meninggalkan fumi sendirian… mengapa yang diserang harus anak itu!

Dia kan tak berdosa.. uhh.. aku ini paman yang BODOH!

"sudahlah balthier! Dia kan baik baik saja.." larsa mengingatkanku

"aku tak yakin…" aku masih mondar mandir gelisah

"tenanglah balthier, duduklah dulu" fran mengajakku duduk di sofa

"aku yakin, fumi baik baik saja…, dia kan anak istimewa.." fran meyakinkannku

"aku merasa sangat bersalah!" aku tertunduk sedih

Pak dokter keluar dengan wajah yang muram

Aku mengampiri lelaki paruh baya itu

"bagaimana keadaanya dokter!

"anak itu sepertinya, menerima benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya, sehingga merusak sel otaknya… menurut saya… hidupnya tinggal beberapa jam saja..

Aku terkulai lemas mendengar penjelasaan dokter itu..

Fumi adalah satu satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, aku tak mau kehilangan dia..

"Fumi… Bertahannlah" aku Cuma bisa berharap dibalik pintu ruangan itu

Terlihat fumi mengalami luka yang serius

Selang oksigen tertancap di hidungnya

Entah sampai kapan ia tersadar dari koma nya

~Fumi POV~

_Bayangannya ada di depanku_

_Kotaro…_

_Ku coba meraihnya.._

_Tetapi dia semakin menjauh pergi.._

_Masih kuingat kata katanya_

"_Fumi, Biarpun aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, jadilah perempuan yang tegar, Jangan menangis!, hapuslah air matamu,.. fumi, slamat tinggal"_

_Ku raih tangannya, tetapi kemudian berubah menjadi debu…_

_Kotaro… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.._

_Kumohon.._

Cahaya semakin terang dan ku dengar samara samar paman memanggil manggil namaku..

Kulihat disekitarku banyak sekali malaikat hitam..

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

_Biarlah aku mati, aku ingin menyusul kotaro ke alam sana_

_Bersama kotaro.._

_~At Fumi's Room~_

~Balthier POV~

Aku benar benar ingin masuk ke ruangan fumi

Tapi..

Suster sialan itu menghadangku

"maaf tuan. Anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam! Karena pasien sedang koma!"

"Kenapa nggak bisa! Saya ingin ketemu adik saya!" aku ngotot

Aku mencoba menerjang pintu tapi langkahku dihadang oleh vaan dkk

"aduh! Pak tua! Jangan sembrono! Ini kan rumah sakit"

"tapi kalo terjadi apa apa dengan fumi gimana!" aku marah.. marah yang tidak biasanya

"jika anda bersikeras ingin masuk ruangan ini! Saya tidak segan akan memanggil sekutiti!" suster melongos pergi

"_dia sama saja seperti ashe!"_ aku dongkol

semua terdiam, dan aku mencoba menenangkan diri

"sabar balthier, semua pasti baik baik saja"

"tapi feelingku sedang tidak bagus hari ini..

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasanya

Ku tengok pendeteksi detak jantung

Nut….nutt…nuttt….nuttttttttt…..

"fumi!, dokter! Fumi! Fumi nggak mungkin.." aku panik dan mendobrak pintu itu

Layar menunjukan garis lurus…

Nafas fumi terhenti..

Ini.. nggak mungkin terjadi

Fumi… fumi telah…

Meninggal

_~At Somewhere I Don't Know~_

~Fumi POV~

Aku terbang makin jauh ke tempat kotaro berada

Disana kulihat banyak sekali orang orang yang bahagia.. pergi mencari orang yang disayangnnya

Aku pun mengikuti jalan setapak menuju danau keabadian..

Disanalah orang orang yang sudah mati terkumpul disana, hidup kembali

Aku melihat banyak sekali orang orang yang melambaikan tangannya dari ujung danau sana.. ekspresi raut wajah mereka sangat senang

"Kakek!" dua anak dibelakangku berlari menghampiri kakek nya yang melambaikan tangan, seperti mengajak mereka ke sana

Ah! Ada kotaro juga disana!

_Hupp!_ Kumulai berlari menuju danau itu tapi tunggu!

Dua anak itu terjeblos ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam…

Dan mereka berteriak diselingi suara seseorang tertawa dengan seramnnya

Langkahku terhenti

Aku ketakutan…

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

Ekspresi kotaro disana

Dia.. Dia menangis

Dan lambaian tanganya seakan ingin mengusirku

"Pergilah Fumi! Tempatmu bukan disini! Kembalilah bersama pamanmu! Jangan kau sia siakan hidupmu!" kotaro berteriak sekuat tenaga

"tapi… aku ingin slalu bersamamu kotaro" aku mulai menangis.

"Aku kan slalu ada dihatiku slamanya fumi… dan jangan menangis lagi! Kamu harus jadi perempuan yang tegar!"

Aku terenyuh..

Aku telah meninggalkan paman.. paman yang slalu ada untukku

Pasti dia sedang sedih saat ini.. Memikirkanku

Teman temanku..

Vaan yang cuek

Penelo yang slalu menemani vaan

Larsa teman setia ku..

Kak Fran pacar paman.. aku harus membuat mereka menikah

"OK! Aku masih punya misi yang harus aku selesaikan!"

Tiba tiba ruangan menjadi sangat terang

"dimana aku?" mata ku mejap mejap silau

"ah fumi! Syukurlah!" paman memelukku dengan erat

"uhuk uhuk.. pa .. paman.. lepaskan a.. aku" aku mengap mengap nggak bisa napas

teman temanku semuanya ada disini..

aku orang yang bodoh!

Mengapa aku harus mati jika ada teman teman yang setia dan slalu ada untukku?

"ayo kita pulang paman" aku mencabut semua selang selang yang menempel di tubuhku

"fumi-chan! Kamu kan belom sembuh!" paman khawatir

"nggak paman, aku udah sembuh kok" aku senyum senyum nggak jelas

"ya udah ayo kita pulang" aku pergi ke pintu kamar

"Aku BEBASSSSS Yayyy!" aku berlari lari di koridor

"_Tinggal tiga hari lagi, aku harus membuat mereka jadian dan menikah!" _Pikirku dalam hati

"Arrrrggghhhhhhh" aku menggaruk garuk kepala seperti orang gila

"Gawattt! Masih ada misi yang harus diselesaikann" aku ngacir meninggalkan mereka semua

"Beneran nggak apa apa tuh bocah?" larsa kebingungan

"anak aneh" penelo kebingungan juga

"sudahlah, biarkan saja" vaan nggak peduli

Bersambung

Kyaaa! Balthier sama Fran mau nikah!

Good Job Fumi! *author mengacungkan jepol ke fumi

*nantikan di episode berikutnya! Yang mau liat wajahnya fumi

Liat aja di poto propil facebook ku ya!

Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya!

~Salam manis author


	10. Valentine Gift For Balthier

**Halow para pengikut setiaku *Sok nyaaa!***

**Setelah saya jalan jalan ke PRJ ngeborong pin vocaloid,k-on,haruhi suzumiya,kingdom heart ,FF XII dll *ngeborong kok pin? Piye to mbok!***

**saya kembali menemani anda sekalian melanjutkan fanfic ini**

***dilempar duren sama balthier***

**Adow!**

**Parah nih!**

**Author masa dilepar duren**

**I Hate Duren!**

"**Hehehe masih banyak nih duren nya mau lagi ngga?" balthier mengambil ancang ancang melempar duren ke kepala author**

"**Tidak! Ampun!" Author ngacir ke kompi**

**Baiklah! Kita ke TKP**

~At Fran's Room~

~Fran POV~

"Tinggal Besok eh?" aku membolak balikkan kalender

"Valentine…" Mataku tertuju pada tanggal 14 Februari

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Balthier.." aku bergegas mengambil jaket menuju rabanastre center

~At Rabanastre Shopping Centre~

Aku melihat lihat barang barang yang dijual pada stan valentine

Ada plang besar disana

OFF 50% !

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah miniature chocobos kuning yang lucu

"Apakah Balthier suka kadoku?" aku berpikir seraya memegang cocobos itu

"Tapi, Balthier membutuhkan Shotgun baru.."aku mengeluh

Harga shotgun Balthier sungguhlah mahal

Balthier pasti menabung dnegan susah payah untuk membeli nya

"Aku ingin sekali membelikannya shotgun baru" pikirku dalam hati

kulihat stan weapon disebrang sana

"9 Juta!" aku kaget

"Benar benar mahal, uangku tak cukup membeli itu" aku hanya bisa mendengus

Kulihat Ashe disebrang sana

Dan dia membeli shotgun seharga 9 juta itu!

Ditemani vossler dan basch, mereka tersenyum sinis

"Hhh.. aku memang tak ada apa apanya dengan dia.. dia memang orang kaya."

Aku meminta pelayan toko untuk segera membungkus patung chocobos tadi

Aku segera pulang ke inn, karena hari semakin larut

~At Rabanastre Inn~

~Fumi POV~

Aku menegak habis minumanku, aku sibuk dan pusing memikirkan rencana kali ini

Masalahnya bukan cowo yang nembak cewe! Tapi sebaliknya!

Nah! Aku takut ! soalnya aku mencium sesuatu rencana jahat! Rencana nini nini buluk pisan! Pake susuk sana sini padahal! Aslinya mah PEYOT! *dalemmm*

Tampak paman habis menegak sake nya *aku nggak minum sake lho!*

"Fumi-Chan~~ Menurutmu aku harus memilih siapa di antara ashe dan fran?"

"Hmm menurutku pastinya ya kak fran lah!" aku menyeringai

Kulihat paman terdiam membisu

"Ada apa paman?" aku melongok

"Aku takut dia tidak suka padaku…" paman bersedih, wajahnya penuh dengan keputus asaan

Aku Cuma bisa mendengus kesal , dasar leading man payah!

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding

Mataku hampir saja copot!

"Paman! Udah jam 11 malem!" aku berteriak tepat di kuping sebelah kanan paman

"Adaw! Emangnya kenapa sih! Paman mengelus kuping kanannya

"GRRRAOOO!" ingin rasanya aku mencabik pamanku yang dodol ini!

"Paman! Kak Fran belum juga pulang! Gimana nih!" aku marah setengah panik

"Eh iya juga! Ayo kita susul fumi chan!" paman bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduk

"Nggak bisa! Aku harus jaga disini! Paman aja deh yang pergi.."

"Ya sudah.. Paman pergi dulu ya! fumi" paman menepuk topiku

"Hati hati ya paman!" aku melambaikan tangan

~Balthier POV~

"_Gawat kalo sampai fran membunuh anak anak muda itu, sebaiknya aku harus bergegas"_

Aku memakai jaketku lalu pergi menuju fran berada

~At Night Side Of Rabanastre~

~Fran POV~

Seharusnya aku nggak boleh malem malem keliaran disini, berbahaya

Aku merapatkan jaketku karena hawa semakin dingin

"Cewe! Godain kita donk" ***Najong lu! Author marah kalo digituin*** tampak segerombol anak muda menghampiriku

Aku terus saja berjalan

"Cewe! Malem malem begini ngapain sih? Nyari cowo ya?" ***Nggak nyari layangan!** **Author lagi lagi memanas*** anak itu semakin mendekat

Ingin sekali menyayat muka mereka dengan cakarku ini

"Bukan Urusanmu" sahutku dingin

"Cewe kok galak banget ya**!"**

***loe mau gue tendang sampe mental ke amerika! Hah!, author marah lagi* **

anak muda itu semakin menjadi jadi

"Sayang, sama kita kita aja yuk, kamu kan belum punya cowo"

***Loe sama aja kayak tuh kebo!, (menuding kebo yang masih terkapar)***

lelaki lain menghampiri ku namun yang ini lebih tua

"Ayolah manis " mereka semakin mendekat ***emang author manis sih (nge blink blink)***

Aku terkepung Aku memang nggak punya pacar…

Tapi..

Balthier! Tolong aku!

"Lepaskan Dia!.. atau peluru ini akan membolongi kepalamu yang botak itu"

~Balthier POV~

Untung aku datang sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau!

Fran..

Dia Tampak.. Sedikit syok

"Eh! Kau! Memangnya dia itu siapanya kamu hah!" lelaki botak muncul dari sarang penyamun

"Dia pacarku!" sahutku tegas

"Balthier.." Fran memelukku erat

Tangannya gemetar

Tampak air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya

Entah perasaan apa ini.. mengapa aku jadi…. Sangat.. marah!

"Grrr.." kepalaku mulai memanas

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

RATATATATATA

"Ampun! Kaboorrr!" mereka lari tunggang langgang

"Balthier…"

Fran masih gemetar

Tangannya memeluk tubuhku.. Erat

"Tenanglah, semua sudah berakhir, kamu nggak apa kan?" aku memeluknya lebih erat

Fran mengangguk lemah

Kami pun berpelukan ditengah dinginnya malam..

Sudah jam 12 malam

"Fran ayo kita pulang.." aku menggandeng tangan fran

"I. Iya.."

"Malam ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku.. ^^

***bisa meluk fran euyy (Balthier Senyum senyum nggak jelas)***

***balthier dilempar duren sama author, dasar perayu maut!***

~Bersambung~

**Well, kayaknya pendek ya?**

**Aku kehabisan ide makanya jadi begini**

**Anyway, makasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin ceritaku sampai sejauh ini**

**See you later!**

**~Salam manis author**


	11. It's A Honor To Be A Sky Pirate

**Halo semua!**

**Betemu lagi dengan saya!**

**Author yang.. *celingak celinguk* baik hati dan tidak sombong**

**Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan cerita ini akan tamat dalam 3 chapter lagi!**

**O iya kalian juga bisa melihat fumi di foto profil fanfic ku**

**Ok kita mulai ceritannya**

~At Rabanastre Inn~

~Fran POV~

Aku benar benar nggak nyangka, semalam… balthier..dia..

_Blush_

Pipiku memerah membayangkannya

"Ah sudahlah!" aku mencoba melupakan hal itu

"Patung chocobos tidak cukup untuk valentine nanti, aku harus mencari hadiah lainnya"

Ketika sedang asyik asyiknya aku berpikir, tiba tiba aku mengendus bau yang sangat lezat

"kayaknya dari dapur nih" aku pergi menuju dapur

Disana ada fumi yang sedang memasak makan siang

"fiuhhh, ahirnya selesai juga" fumi mengangkat masakan ke atas meja

"kayaknya enak nih fumi" aku memuji masakannya, dari baunya sudah jelas. Masakan itu enak

"hehehe" fumi menyeringai

"kak! Kakak bingung ya mau ngasih kado apa ke paman?"

fumi mencoba menerka nerka apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini

"Kok kamu tau?" aku heran sekaligus bingung

"Aku gitu loh~" fumi menggosok gosok hidungnya

"Hmm.." fumi berfikir dengan serius

"Aku tahu! Lebih baik kita buatkan saja paman Chocolate Roll Cake!"

"Choco.. apa..? chocobos?" aku masih heran

"Bukan! Bukan chocobos! Itu kue kesukaan paman! Paman suka sekali kue coklat" fumi menjelaskan

"Hmm.. tapi aku tak tau cara membuatnya"

"Tenang aja! Aku Bantu kok!" fumi dengan semangatnya mengatakan hal itu kepadaku

Kami pun saling bahu membahu dalam membuat kue itu..

Aku merasa, Balthier akan sangat senang bisa menerima kadoku ini

"Nah kita masukan adonan ini ke oven!" fumi memasukan adonan itu ke oven

"nah tinggal tunggu 25 menit!" fumi meletakan sarung tangan kelincinya ke meja

"Fumi, kamu punya cita cita?" aku bertanya.. penasaran dengan anak ini

Memanah bisa, berbenah bisa, berpedang bisa, Memakai shotgun milik balthier bisa, memasak bisa, healing bisa, menyanyi dan menari bisa, menunggang chocobos bisa, dia jago dalam hal otomotif, apalagi yang kurang darinya…? Jujur aku sedikit _jealous_ dengan anak ini

"iya, aku punya…" fumi menjawab dengan penuh arti

"aku ingin menjadi _sky pirate_ seperti kakak dan paman" fumi menerawang jauh ke luar jendela

"tapi umurku terlalu muda untuk itu, Dan paman menyuruhku untuk berlatih lebih banyak lagi supaya aku bisa menjadi _sky pirate_ yg hebat seperti paman.."

"tapi gini gini aku punya sepatu jet lho!"

fumi melet sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Eh, masa.." aku nggak percaya

"Nih! Liat ya kak!" fumi memencet tombol di bawah sepatunya

"TADAAAAAA!" tampak sebuah jet berkekuatan tinggi ada dibawah sepatunya

"bagaimana jet itu bekerja" aku penasaran ***viera selalu curious kan?***

"aku hanya perlu memencet tombol hijau itu, tapi jangan dipencet dulu karena nanti sekali jalan langsung.."

fumi terhenti karena melihatku tanpa kulonuwun memencet tombol hijau itu

"TERBANG! UAAAAAAAA!" fumi melesat kencang ke arah jendela

"KAK FRAN! TOLONG AKU MENGHENTIKAN JET INI!" fumi melesat entah kemana

"FUMI KEMBALI! KUENNYA NANTI GOSONG!" aku memanggil mangil anak itu

~Fumi POV~

"UAAAAA! ENIBODI!LONTONG! Eh salah, TOLONG!" aku menjerit minta tolong

Bayangkan saja

Jet berkekuatan tinggi 140 km/ jam dapat membunuh anak kecil sepertiku

Larsa yang kebetulan lewat kaget setengah mati melihat aku terbang dengan cepat

"LARSAAA TOLONG AKUUU!" aku menjerit jerit

_Hupp_

Larsa pun menggapai tanganku.. tapi

Anak kecil dengan beban ringan seperti larsa tidak dapat membuatku turun ke tanah

Ahirnya larsa pun ikut melesat dengan ku

"Huaaaaaaaa! Aku takut!" larsa menjerit jerit

Kulihat dibawah pohon ada vaan yang sedang bersantai santai

Ia kaget melihat dua mahluk jejeritan diatas tanah

"Vaaaan! Tolong kamiii!" Larsa berteriak

_Huppp_

Digapailah tangan Larsa

Ya udah deh

Jadinya vaan juga ikut kebawa tuh bocah badung

"heii! Kalian! Turunkan akuu!"

"Kita NGGAK akan bisa turun!" Larsa jejeritan

Kami melewati sebuah rumah

Disana ada penelo yang sedang menjemur pakaian

"PENELOO! TOLONG KAMIII!" aku berteriak ketakutan

Vaan mengap mengap

"Gapai tanganku!" penelo menggapaikan tangannya

_Tapp_

Tangan Vaan menggapai penelo tapi….

Wussshhhhhh

"Huaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa aku jadi ikut dengan kaliannnn!" penelo jejeritan

Kami berempat seperti main ular naga..

"Fumi! Bertahanlah!" kak fran datang dan menggapai tangan penelo

Nguing

"…..Kok jadi ikut sama kalian sih?" fran bingung kebawa tanganya penelo

Kami berlima nguing nguing diatas tanah

Tanpa kulonuwun lagi

Lewatlah segerombolan gang nenek sihir

"NENEKK! Eh, ASHE! AWASSSS!" aku mengingatkan ashe

"Huhh?" ashe melihat ke atas dan

_BRUKKK_

"ADAWWW"

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Ashe marah marah nggak jelas tubuhnya lecet lecet kena aspal ***mampus!***

Basch dan vossler terkapar tak bernyawa

"Maap nenek!" aku nyengir di depan ashe

Kulihat di inn ada Paman yang sedang berlatih tembak

"PAMAN! TURUNKAN AKUU!" Aku berteriak minta tolong

"Eh..?" paman menengok ke atas

"KALIAN SEDANG APA HAHHH!" Paman marah marah.. ngeri euy

"Ceritannya panjang! Sekarang! Turunkan kami!" aku mengap mengap kehabisan oksigen

"sebentar ya.." paman masuk ke dalam

5 Menit kemudian

Kami masih ber nguing nguing di atas tanah

"lama banget sihh!" aku mendengus kesal

"Hei kalian!" paman memanggil dari bawah

Aku setengah menganga melihat paman

"SAY CHESSE! ANAK ANAKKK! " Paman menjepret kami

"PAMANNN! KOK BUKANNYA NOLONGIN MALAH MOTOIN KITA SIHHHH!"

Tanduk dan taring mulai keluar di kepala dan mulutku

"Iya iya.. maaf… soalnya ini pemandangan langka jadi aku harus.." perkataanya terputus

"CEPETAN!" Kami berlima marah marah

"iya iya!" paman mengambil senapan dan

_Duarrr_

Peluru ditembakan kearah jet di sepatuku

_BRUKK_

Kami berlima ambruk ke tanah

"Aduh.. sakit…" larsa meringis kesakitan, tangannya lecet terkena dahan

Penelo dan vaan terkapar

Aku hanya bisa _ngenes _ngeliat jet ku rusak… nyai.. belinya mahal!

~Fran POV~

Aku bisa melihat balthier menggendong seorang perempuan

Tunggu..

"Itu ASHE kan!" pikirku dalam hati

"Sayang! Kakiku kayaknya patah deh…." Ucap ashe dengan nada manja

"Aku bawa kamu ke klinik ya?" balthier khawatir

"Ah nggak usah, ke kamarku aja sayang! Cuma kita berdua" Ashe tersenyum picik padaku

***Nuajisss! Ngapain tuh nenek nenek ngajak balthier ke kamarnya! Dasar Cw P***K! ***

**(mohon mangap kalo bahasanya kasar, author sedang meluap luap saat ini)**

Balthie Cuma bisa diam

Penelo bengong

Vaan Nganga

Larsa Cengo

Fumi mengepalkan tangannnya dan mukannya benar benar merah

Aku Cuma bisa menundukan kepala… sedih…

Fumi berlari mengampiri ashe dengan muka kesal

"GRAOOOO! * Mencakar ashe, buset tuh ashe sampe merah merah mukannya*

Woyy! Cewe P***K! ngapain loe bawa om gue ke kamar lu segala! Mau nge J*****Y loe!* fumi melontarkan kata kata kasar pada ashe** *author mengacungkan jempol pada fumi***

"Nggak kok… gue Cuma mau bikin balthier kelepek kelepek sama gue"

Ashe tertawa dan turun dari gendongan balthier

"Kamu tuh anak kecil yang benar benar bodoh! Sekarang giliran aku yang Balas dendam"

Fumi masih bisa bersabar

"Eh! Elu tuh cuma yatim piatu yang nggak ada apa apanya sama gue! Elu tuh miskin! Jelek! Dekil! Dan…."

_Ctarr_

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi ashe

"Hentikan kata katamu….Sekarang juga.." aku nggak bisa menahan amarahku

Tamparan itu melayang begitu saja

"Ahahahahahhaha" ashe tertawa sambil memegang pipinya

"Sebuah tamparan dari seorang _sky pirate_ yang tak terhormat rupannya! Merampas barang orang lain, menjarah! Fran! Kau benar benar cewe murahan dan juga…"

Fumi melonpat tinggi kea rah ashe dan

_Buakkk_

Sebuah Pukulan mendarat di pipi ashe

Fumi memukul ashe hingga darah keluar dari ujung mulutnya

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi.. jangan pernah meremehkan seorang sky pirate… karena itulah yang membuat seseorang menjadi sangat.. terhormat, kau! Kau adalah seorang tuan putri yang tidak ada apa apanya dibanding aku.. kau lemah!"

Ashe tersentak mendengar perkataan fumi

Balthier angkat bicara

"Kami adalah seorang sky pirate… merampas bukan berarti tak terhormat… justru itulah yang membuat kami benar benar terhormat.."

"Balthier… kenapa.. kenapa… kamu membela fran…?" ashe nangis mejep mejep

"Karena…" balthier mendekatiku

"Karena aku suka fran.." balthier menggengam tanganku

"Apaaa! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin!" ashe kaget setengah mati

Aku Cuma bisa tekejut nggak percaya..

"_Balthier?.. dia dia.."_

Berambung

**Fiuhhh tinggal dua chapter lagi nih…**

"**Ahirnya aku bisa juga nonjok nini nini itu!" fumi senang loncat loncatan**

"**Well, good job!" author mengacungkan jempol**

**OK GUYS! See you next chapter!**

**~Salam manis author**


	12. Night At Ashe's Palace

**Hai semua!**

**Saya sangat senang menulis adegan ashe ditampar,dipukul,dicakar sampai lecet lecet**

**Huahahahahahhaha *ketawa ala nenek lampir***

**Ok ok! Kita ke TKP!**

~Fran POV~

"Hikss.. awas kalian! Tunggu pembalasanku!" ashe menangis meninggalkan kami

"Uhh.." aku meringis melihat siku dan lututku terluka karena aspal dan ranting pohon

Balthier segera menuju ke arahku..

"Fran.. kamu nggak papa?"

Kutatap mata balthier

_Mata nya biru… seperti berlian.. indah sekali_

_Baru aku akui kalau dia begitu…_

_Tampan…_

_Tutur katanya yang membuatku…_

_Terpesona…_

"Fran… are you alright?" balthier semakin mendekat dan membuyarkan lamunanku

_Gyaaaaaaa_

_Aku nggak tahan lagi!_

_Wajahnnya balthier So Charming!_

"Fran.. kamu sakit ya? Badanmu demam?" Balthier meletakan tangan nya ke dahiku

"Kamu demam… sebaiknya kamu istirahat aja.. nggak usah memaksakan diri.."

"Aku antar ke kamarmu ya.."

***nah lo! Eitss! Jangan ngeres dulu!***

_Ternyata balthier benar benar baik, dia begitu memerhatikanku_

_Tapi aku nggak demam! Aku Cuma blushing! Balthier sayangku! __*****_**hahay!***

"nggak usah.. aku Cuma.. Cuma.. cumaaa…" aku bingung mau ngomong apa

"Cuma apa?" balthier mengangkat alisnya.. bingung

"CUMA MALU SAMA PAMAN! SOALNNYA TADI PAMAN DEKET DEKET SAMA KAK USAMIMI!" fumi ngelantur

"cieeeeeee.. main cinta cintaan ni yee!" vaan bersuit suit

"hehehehehe" balthier garuk garuk kepala sambil melet melet

_Blussshhh_

Mukaku yang coklat berubah jadi kemerah merahan

~At Fumi's Kitchen~

"Oii, fumi-Chan~ kuennya udah jadi belum" aku menuju ke dapur

Terlihat fumi selesai menghias kue itu

"Uaaa! Kawaiii!" aku menjerit kegirangan

Terlihat disitu Chocolate roll cake dilapisi coklat almond dan diatasnya dihiasi dengan krim putih membentuk garis garis, ada krim warna cklat dan putih membentuk yin dan yang bentuk hati.. disana tertulis "B & F" imutt sekali

"Hehehehe udah jadi nihh! Dijamin langsung bikin paman kelepek kelepek"

"makasih yaaaa… fumi chan~" aku menaruh kue itu di kulkas supaya bisa dibawa ke istana ashe besok

"acarannya besok malam kan?"

"iya fumi~"

"Jangan lupa ajak paman ya!" fumi menyeringai

Aku Cuma bisa tersenyum

Kesokan harinyaaa

Aku keluar dengan menggunakan daleman hitam dengan rompi merah menggunakan rok se lutut dan rambutku dikuncir..

"Kakak Manis banget! Fumi memekik kegirangan

"ini kak! Jangan lupa kado nya" fumi menyodorkan kado kue itu kepadaku

Tampak dari kejauhan balther menggunakan _tuxedo _hitam dengan dasi kupu kupu di lehernnya..

"Shall we go now..? my princess." Balthier membungkuk dan menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku

"Sure.. Why not.." aku mengulurkan tanganku ke tangannnya..

~The Way To Ashe's Palace~

Malam ini angin berhembus Dingin..

Sepanjang perjalanan aku Cuma bisa terdiam.. malu

Angin berhembus kencang.. aku jadi kedinginan

Aku nyesel nggak bawa jaket …

_Plukk_

Sebuah jaket membungkus tubuhku..

Eh! Ini kan _tuxedo_ nya balthier!

"Bal.. balthier.. nanti kamu masuk angin loh " aku panik plus khawtir

"hehehe nggak apa apa kok.. tapi kalo begini kamu nggak kedinginan kan?"

"I.. Iya…."

Balthier tersenyum kecil

Balthier memelukku dengan erat

"Biar nggak kedinginan" alasan balthier

_Kyaaaaaaa _

_Aku senang… _

_Andaikan waktu dapat dihentikan…_

_Aku kan slalu bersama balthier.._

~At Ashe's Palace~

Istana ashe benar benar megah.. seperti layaknnya istana istana raja raja

Tampak ashe sedang duduk di singasana

Mataku hampir meloncat keluar melihat pakaian yang dikenakan ashe

Dia memakai um… baju yang 'you can see all my kelek" dengan rompi yang 'tembus pandang' jadi kita melihatnnya dia pake baju tapi transparan,

rok mini se paha jadi kalo nungging keliatan cd nya dengan tulisan 'cium aku, kau kukejar' ***najis*!**

_***mending nggak**__**usah pake rok sekalian!***_

sepatu high heels merah, dia pake lipstick merah kaya orang abis digamparin bolak balik ***amit amit***

"Ehem" basch mendehem

"Ada 3 peraturan yang harus diikutin saat pesta valentine night berlangsung"

"Yang pertama.. kalian harus memakai baju pesta"

"Yang kedua kalian nggak boleh macem macem disini"

"Yang ketiga kalian harus mematuhi apapun perintah princess ashe"

"kalo kalian melanggar, kalian akan diusir dari istana ini"

***Hahh! Sumpeh lo! Ntar kalo kita disuruh terjun ke jurang, masa mau nurutin juga sih!* **

"Sekarang kita masuk ke acara pertama yaitu pesta dansa, selamat menikmati"

Musik klasik pun di putar

Kami pun berdansa..

Tiba tiba

"Heiii! Minggir kau!" ashe mendorongku sehingga aku tersungkur

"aku ingin berdansa denganmu, balthier" sahut ashe dengan nada manja ***hoax***

"Apa apaan kamu ini!" balthier marah marah

"ehem.."vossler berdehem

"ingat peraturan ke 3?" vossler tersenyum licik

"Tch!.. menyebalkan" balthier mendengus kesal

Balthier membantuku berdiri

"Maafkan aku fran…" sahutnnya lirih

Aku pun Cuma bisa bersedih melihat mereka berdua berdansa…

~After That~

"Saatnya kita masuk ke acara ke dua! Yaitu penukaran kado!"

Aku menghampiri balthier tak jauh dariku..

Tapi….

Ashe sudah lebih dulu..

"Balthier….. aku punya kado untumu lohh!"

Balthier sebenarnya enggak menerima kado dari ashe

Tapi kalo melanggar nanti di keluarkan dari acara pesta dansa

"Lihat deh.. shotgun terbaru dengan namamu dikurir dibawahnnya"

"I Love You, Balthier…" ashe mengalungkan tangannya ke leher balthier

Ashe semakin mendekat mendekat dan

Aku nggak sanggup melihatnya…..

"BALTHIER BODOHHH!"

Aku berteriak dan menjatuhkan kado ku

Aku pergi dari istana ashe

"Tunggu! Fran!" balthier mengejarku..

BERSAMBUNG

**Uahhhh! Capekk**

**Tinggal 1 chapter lagi deh!**

**Tunggu chapter terakhirnya ya!**

**~Salam manis author**


	13. My Love Treasure, It's You Balthier

**Moshi moshi!**

**Aku datang lagi nih!**

**Maap kalo sebelumnya saya sempat tidak melanjutkan ending cerita ini**

**Ok! Kita ke TKP!**

~At Rabanastre Centre~

~Fran POV~

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kolam

Aku menangis membayangkan balthier berciuman dengan ashe

Memang tak pernah terpikir olehku…

Ashe begitu menawan, cantik

Sangat berbeda dengan diriku..

Ku lihat kado yang sudah terbungkus rapih dengan pita perak dan kertas biru

Ah, seharunya aku tak usah memberikan kado ini untuk balthier

"BALTHIER BODOH!" aku bersiap membuang kado itu kedalam kolam

_Grepp.._

"kenapa kau lakukan ini semua.. fran" balthier menahan tanganku

Hiks.. hiks..

Air mata membasahi pipiku

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini balthier" aku menangis dalam pelukan balthier

"ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja kok…" balthier mengelus rambutku

"sepertinya kau menjatuhkan ini" balthier menyodorkan kado kue coklat yang kupersiapkan untuknya

"uh, ini coklat untukmu balthier" aku menyodorkan kembali kepadanya

" lebih baik kita makan sama sama yuk" balthier mengajaku duduk di bangku kolam

Tampak kue coklat itu sudah hancur

"uh.. mungkin karena kujatuhkan tadi jadi hancur deh"

"aem" balthier memakan potongan kue coklatku

"rasanya tetap enak kok, kamu mau?" balthier menyodorkan colat kepadaku

Aku mengambil coklat itu dan memakannya

Rasanya benar benar manis dan lembut

"balthier.. sebenarnya aku… aku.. sudah su"

"ssttt…jangan berisik" balthier secara tiba tiba mencium bibirku

**KYAAA! *Author nganga ngeliatnya***

"hmm.. rasa coklat" balthier menjilat sisa coklat dimulutnya

Aku Cuma bisa terdiam..

Aku masih tidak pecaya dengan ini semua

"umm itu kado untukku juga kan?" balthier menujuk kado berpita perak itu

"eh i.. iya" aku menyodorkan kado ku kepadanya

Tampak sebuah patung fumi chan menaiki chocobos

"fran.. jika aku menikah denganmu, aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak seperti fumi chan" ucap balthier

aku Cuma bisa terdiam

"maksudnya kau.. ingin.. menikah denganku?" aku masih nggak percaya sama balthier

Balthier menganggukan kepala nya

Nggak lama kemudian balthier mengeluarkan kotak cincin warna merah dan bersimpuh dihadapanku

"Will you marry me?.." balthier menatapku dengan tatapan mesra ***ceileh***

Aku memeluk balthier dengan erat.. aku benar benar suka sama balthier..

Ternyata aku telah menemukan harta karun yang sesungguhnya..

Yaitu cinta dan kasih sayang…

FIN

**UAAAHHH Ternyata bikin cerita ber chapter chapter susah juga ya!**

**Makasih yang udah nge review!**

**Nantikan ceritaku selanjutnya!**

**SAYONARA!**

**~Salam manis author**


End file.
